


When She Woke Up

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Felicity Smoak-centric, Morning After, OT3, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: I own nothing





	When She Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Felicity woke up slowly, the waking up of someone having had way too much to drink. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls, her limbs were jelly-like, and the pain in her head increased with every step she took towards consciousness. She wriggled a bit under the covers, feeling far to warm in the early mid-July morning. Surely drunk Felicity hadn't done something stupid, like turning on the heat?

With Herculean effort, she opened her eyes, then snapped them shut as sharp pain lanced through her head. She took a deep breath as the pain subsided to a steady throb, then, slowly, pulled her eyes open to half mast and glanced around.

"Fuck."

As soon as the word escaped her lips, Felicity tensed, half expecting that one of the muscular, naked men on either side of her had heard it and would wake up, demanding explanations. Thankfully, neither one did. She let her eyes drift shut and took deep, slow breaths. The pain in her head receded a bit more, and she was able to open her eyes fully this time. Slowly, slowly, she eased herself up until she was reclining against the mass of pillows at the head of the king bed, then pulled her knees up to her chest. She took another break, then extended her legs over the covers and scooted herself down the bed until her feet hit the floor. Neither Tommy nor Oliver had moved.

Sending a silent thank you to the Party Gods that Oliver and Tommy slept deeply when hungover, Felicity attempted to stand. A wave of dizziness hit her and she landed back on the edge of the bed. Maybe not hungover. Maybe still a little drunk. Whatever. 

Felicity took several seconds to gather her strength, then got to her feet successfully and made it to the bathroom with a minimum of stumbling. She peed and then washed her hands, avoiding looking in the mirror. Goodness knew what her face must look like. She left the bathroom, and walked down the short hallway and around the corner to the kitchen. First, water. She grabbed a coffee mug from the drying rack, filled it, and chugged. The clock on the microwave said 5:12 AM. Briefly, she considered just leaving, running home, and dealing with this at a decent, preferably fully sober, hour. But these were her best friends, not some guys she had picked up at a bar.

Felicity refilled the mug, then dumped it into the coffee maker, then hesitated and repeated the task twice more, so there would be enough for three people. She grabbed the coffee from where it lived on top of the fridge, scooped in the appropriate amount, then set it percolating. Okay. She would drink a cup out on the balcony, then decide what to do. She drummed her fingers against her bare thighs as she waited for the coffee to be ready.

Oh.

Right.

She was naked.

Glancing once at the slowly filling coffee pot, Felicity went back to the bedroom and grabbed her leggings and tank top from the previous night, plus a hair tie from on top of the dresser. She pulled on the clothing as quickly and quietly as possible, tugged her hair back into its usual ponytail. Then, she returned to the kitchen and got out two more mugs for when Tommy and Oliver got up. She sipped some more water out of her own mug. When the coffee was done, she poured herself an almost full cup, then added some milk from the fridge. She took the mug and walked over to the living room, then stopped.

The living room table was a mess. Lighters, rolling papers, a bowl, a mostly empty plastic bag of weed, and a pack of cigarettes. She hesitated, then grabbed both the pack and a green and black tie dyed lighter. A Vegas habit that she'd mostly kicked, sober at least, in the three years since she had left. Every rule had exceptions. 

Felicity continued on to the balcony, sinking down on to one of the hard plastic chairs. She lit a cigarette, took a couple drags, then focused on her coffee. Her lips left bright pink marks on the rim and on the cigarette butt. She felt the alcohol wear off; she watched the sun come up. Eventually, she heard motion from inside the apartment, and soon after the boys appeared, wearing boxers and carrying their coffee. They took the other two other seats on the balcony. Together, they watched the last streaks of pink and orange fade. When the sky was the clear blue of the glorious new summer day to come, Oliver cleared his throat.

"So," he began, but seemed unsure how to continue.

Tommy took over.

"What next?"


End file.
